Prométeme
by Undomiel de Vil
Summary: Un slash muy suavecito de Harry y Draco, espero que les agrade


**Notas de la Autora:** _buenop, este es el primer fic que escribo de Harry y Draco.. espero que les guste y que pueden entender el concepto final ). Y sí, es slash, pero muy suave que casi podría no notarse.. ojo con el casi._

_De todas maneras espero que les guste )_

**Disclaimer:**_ ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparece es mío, todo de la JKRowling.. que bien ella podría haber puesto slash en los libros ��_

* * *

**Prométeme**

Sonreíste sinceramente, debo decirte que jamás pensé que tú me regalaras una de aquellas sonrisas, en que tus rojos labios se tersaran de manera maravillosa, semejando cual seda contra tu piel morena.

¿No me crees? Sabes que soy un tanto patético cuando tengo que hablar de sentimientos, tú también lo eres a veces..

No eres el primero en sonreírme de esa manera, muchos ya lo han hecho, ninguno había causado aquel bochorno.. ninguno logró que un simple gesto me cohibiera de la manera en que tú lo hiciste..

¿Crees que me lo esperaba? Jamás creí que tú pudieras siquiera mirarme de aquella forma, y yo contrariado quedé prendido de tus ojos verdes, pasmado de tanta seguridad en tú mirada.

¿Y qué hice? Hice lo único que buen slytherin sabe hacer: traté de evitarte lo más posible. En clases llegaba de los últimos aunque me restaran puntos para mi casa, y salía casi corriendo a la sala común en cuanto terminaban... creo que ese mes fue el menos ventajoso en toda mi vida..

Veía tus ojos en todas partes, tus labios sonriéndome en sueños húmedos para luego acariciarme suavemente.. ¡No sabes cuantas fantasías inventé en nueve días!

¿Y qué hiciste tú? Esperaste paciente, tanto que comencé a ver borrosa tú sonrisa en mis sueños.

Y creí que jamás se volvería a repetir, así que los sueños cesaron, los deseos se opacaron para luego desaparecer al igual que tus tersos labios.

Pero la condena llegó después, cuando menos me lo esperaba y yo intentaba enterrar el hecho en algún lugar oscuro de mi mente, en donde el brillo de tus ojos se opacara hasta disiparse y no ser más que ojos.

¿Qué hacías¿No tenías que estar durmiendo¿No deberías estar en el castillo?

"_Llegas tarde_" susurras estando de espaladas a mi, contemplando el lago con las manos en los bolsillos, tranquilo.

¿Llego tarde¿Qué dices? Yo jamás he concertado cita contigo.. nadie sabe que cuando no puedo dormir me escabullo entre los pasillos y salgo a tomar aire, a mirar durante horas las leves olas que se forman en la superficie del lago.

Pero no es pero eso que no respondo, sino que es tú voz la que me congela, te miro aterrorizado... creía que sólo me regalabas palabras toscas y miradas gélidas.. y con ese tono sólo haces que recuerde aquellos ojos que algún día vi.. aquellos que intenté esconder muy lejos de mi.

Te volteas sonriendo, igual que hace días y estiras una mano, invitándome a tomarla y prenderme de ella para siempre.

¿Qué quieres que haga¿Qué tome tu mano con la mía y me abrace a ti fuertemente?

"_Draco_" vuelves a susurrar y no puedo soportarlo más, un gemido brota de mi garganta y mis ojos derraman mil lágrimas, pero mi mano si toma la tuya para que me atrapes entre tus brazos.

¿Era eso felicidad? No sabría decirlo, una dicha incontrolable me recorría, pero no por eso dejaba de sollozar, y tú sólo te mantuviste ahí, sosteniéndome firme.

¿Durará esto para siempre? No lo creo.

Pero quiero creerlo en estos momentos, creer que las palabras de amor que me susurras en el oído son ciertas y no una simple treta. No quiero pensar que luego que sacies tus fines yo me vuelva un estorbo, no quiero tener que llorar mil veces tú nombre y saber que no llegarás a consolarme.

Prométeme que me mentirás por siempre, es lo único que quiero.. pero como sé que no lo harás al menos dime que me amas una vez más.. para recordar tus dulces ojos envolverme en terciopelo verde y sentir el tacto de tus labios sobre los míos diciendo palabras de amor que sólo durarán hasta el alba.

fin )

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado )_

_Undomiel de Vil_


End file.
